Gas interference is a problem encountered while producing wells, especially wells with horizontal portions. Gas interference results in downhole pumps becoming gas locked and/or low pump efficiencies. Downhole packer-type gas anchors or separators are provided to remedy gas lock. However, packer-type gas anchors are generally not design to effectively separate and manage debris. They are also relatively expensive. Further, the packers on packer-type gas anchors are susceptible to having debris accumulate thereon and, as a result, becoming stuck within the wellbore tubular against which it forms a seal and/or reducing their ability to separate gas or blocking flow passages within the packer-type gas anchor. A stuck packer makes it difficult to remove production tubing from the wellbore or to access the wellbore below it, such as during a workover. Such attempt at removal may also damage the packer or wellbore casing, thereby rendering the packer-type gas anchor unusable for future production or even loss of the wellbore.